


The Gangster Princess

by KateTGP



Series: The Gangster Princess SERIES [1]
Category: The Gangster Princess - KateTGP
Genre: (oonga pero ang bagal mag-update), Action, Alcohol, And angst, Angst, BUT THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A ROMANCE STORY, Babies, Blood, Business, But otherwise, Characters are referenced from real life, Crime, Death, Drinking, F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Future, Gangs, Gore, Guns, Humor, KateTGP, Main Fic, Makeovers, Mean Girls, Multiple Author Writing, Original Character Death(s), Original Story - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Romantic-Fluff, Royalty, School, Sexual Content, Still safe, TGP, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, The violent parts don't really show up much, This is NOT a real story, Trading, Underage - Freeform, Violence, Weapons, a lot of fluff, ao3 - Freeform, by, highschool, in further chapters, life - Freeform, luhhhhhh, mafia, mikmik411, some smut, the gangster princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateTGP/pseuds/KateTGP
Summary: Four royal gangs in four kingdoms, all under the country of Herewood. Noche y Luz, Corazones y Espiritus, Muerte Eterna, and Estoy Mintiendo.This isn't your typical fairytale love story. Not all royalty gets a happy ending.Kate Espiritu, the princess of Achiara and gangster of Corazones y Espiritus, is on a mission to kill the next prince of Adelmo, who belongs to the gang, Muerte Eterna. This is to repay the one-hundred thirty-five dollars stolen from their kingdom exactly one-hundred thirty-five years ago.However, falling for Joshua Reynon was something she had never expected. But would there be deception and darkness under the good looks, charms, and kindness of this prince?Will she succeed in her mission? Or will her feelings be the one to show her that she's not an extension of the past's mistakes?





	The Gangster Princess

**A Small Introduction (How it All Began)**

 

 

_Kingdom of Achiara, Herewood  
April 11, 2017_

_Achiara's Castle/CYE's Headquarters_

People were gathered everywhere inside the cold, white room.

Neon blue lights shone brightly against the plain white metal walls.

Everyone else was dressed in bright pink and bright blue clothing—including those who didn't want to wear any clothes in those shade.

Today was an important occasion. And there were no exemptions.

But the people of Corazones y Espiritus have been through worse. The choice of attire is barely irritable for them.

Guards surrounded every corner of the room, heavily focused on their task to protect and be alert for the safety of everyone in the gang.

Especially for the safety of the king and his new family.

King Christopher "Chris" Espiritu, the leader of Corazones y Espiritus, is one of the most respected and dangerous leaders in the kingdom of Achiara.

His mind was as quick as a gunshot. Analyzing conflicts and marking the wrong in them was like playing rock-paper-scissors for him.

From the generation of his great-great-great-grandfather to this day, he was about to hand over the gang to someone new in eighteen years.

But even his gifted mind couldn't take his love away from his family.

Now to explain the reason of the event...

The door located at the back of the room swung open, revealing a group of four more people.

They were around Chris' age and some of them were wearing pink while the others were wearing blue.

"Hey Chris! Congratulations on this one pal!" a man wearing a blue shirt and pants says, walking towards Chris to give him a pat on the back.

"Attorney Sandoval, it's wonderful to have you here," Chris greeted.

"Pshaw, enough with the formalities, Chrissy boy. It's me! Your big pal Renzo!"

"I know dude," Chris says with a chuckle, "thanks by the way."

"How's Callista? Is she gonna show us your new kid yet?" Renzo asks.

Chris just replied with a shrug and a mischievous smirk at the same time, Renzo's wife, Amy, walked over towards them.

"For a group of royals, you two sure act informal! You _boys_ better grow up, we're not in high school anymore!" she says, smacking the both of them, "We're all twenty-eight now, geez!"

"Ow! Ames, no hitting anyone at my baby's birth!" Chris laughs, "Or in front of your kid!"

"True Hun, you don't wanna expose our daughter to violence this early," Renzo added, pointing to behind Amy.

She turned around to see her one year old baby Rachel crawling on the white-tiled floor, giggling with glee at her parents and her uncle.

And like an overprotective mother, she scooped up her baby and covered her eyes.

Looking back at the two laughing men, she shot them a deadly glare, which shut them up.

Another person decided to join them.

"Bros! You both are parents now, so chill out!" another man, who was wearing pink this time, approached them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Dr. Kaiden Araneta!" Chris says to his friend.

"I'm still planning to win this bet!" Kaiden says, handing a few small boxes to Chris, "But anyways, congrats! You're gonna be a father now!"

"Thanks bro," Chris replies, accepting the gifts, "I'm sure the baby would love it."

"Don't you already know the gender?" Amy asks them.

"Yeah dude, you just went on with wearing white," Renzo tells Chris, who was wearing a white t-shirt compared to the other people in the room.

"Callie and I wanted it to be a surprise," Chris explains, "we don't really care if it's a girl or boy."

He pauses to add, "As long as it looks like me."

With that said, Renzo and Kai bursted out laughing, while Amy punched Chris.

"If Callie hears this, you are so going to get beaten up," Amy scolds him, "but you're lucky since she's in there about to give birth!"

The last person decided to join in.

"People that woman is giving birth and you do not give a—"

"Whoa, Lera, chill," Kaiden says, trying to calm down his wife, "They're just joking!"

"And I'm having a baby as well," Lera snaps, "of course I know what Callie's going through right now!"

"Yeah, but your baby is not royalty," Renzo jokes.

"But our baby is still a part of this gang!" Lera protests.

"People, calm down, geez," Chris says, "everyone's babies in our friendship circle are a part of this gang."

"Yeah sissies," Amy says, motioning to the baby Rachel in her arms, "my daughter here is a keeper!"

" _Our_ daughter, Amy," Renzo added.

The group ended up laughing at them.

"I carried this child for nine months, Renzo!" Amy says defensively.

"Wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me," Renzo says cheekily.

Kaiden and Chris bursted out laughing, while Amy and Lera looked at them in disgust.

"Bro! That is so true!" Kaiden says in between laughs.

"You three—"

Amy was cut off when the doors opened.

A nurse walked over to Chris.

"Your Majesty," she began, "the queen has just delivered your baby."

Everyone in the group smirked at each other.

"RACE YOU TO THE ROOM!"

\---

"IT'S A GIRL?!" everyone shrieked.

Inside the hospital room, Callie, Chris' wife, was holding a crying baby wrapped in a light pink blanket.

"Well duh!" Amy screeches, hovering over the newborn baby girl, "Do you see a penis there? Of course it's a girl!"

"They cleaned her up already?" Kaiden asks Callie.

"Yeah..." she replied tiredly, "she was really a handful at first..."

Chris was speechless.

He didn't expect to have a baby of his own, yet here he is, standing in front of his very own firstborn.

He couldn't stop but look at his wife and his child.

She was cradling the small baby in her arms. The baby had light peach skin with a hint of rose, wispy dark brown hair, and beautiful dark jade green eyes highlighted by long black eyelashes.

"Well color me impressed, I just lost a bet," Chris says, watching his new daughter squirm in her mother's arms.

"She's got a mix of your eyes, you two," Lera tells Callie and Chris.

"Yeah, she looks like the late Queen Achiara," Renzo added.

"So we _both_ lost a bet," Callie tells her husband.

Chris just shrugs in response.

Callie notices the silence of her husband. She adjusted the baby in her arms for a bit.

Turning to Chris, she asks him, "You wanna hold her?"

"Wait, what now?"

"Hold your own daughter," she replied, "she is your child too, you know."

Chris suddenly tensed up.

What if he dropped the baby? What if she cried? What if...

Renzo, noticing his internal panic, punched him playfully in the arm, snapping him back to his senses.

"Dude! Why are you so afraid to hold a tiny baby? You handle a whole kingdom for everyone's sake yet you're scared to hold your own daughter?!" he exclaims.

"The baby obviously _hates_ me," Chris replied with a smirk.

"We'll see about that," Callie says as she sat up, bringing the cooing child to her father.

Chris just stared at his daughter as she reached out for him with her tiny arms, although they fall at times.

"Wow, she's pretty strong for a newborn," Lera observes.

Chris gently took the baby from Callie's arms and held her in his own.

Surprisingly, the baby was as calm as an angel so far. She tried opening her eyes for a few times but her attempts get interrupted by her small soft yawns.

But then Kaiden decided to speak to Callie and Chris.

"So what are you gonna name the baby?" he asks them, "This is the princess of Achiara, dudes."

Callie and Chris looked at each other.

"We haven't thought about it yet..." Chris confessed.

Everyone else in the room face-palmed themselves.

The baby let out a small adorable sneeze.

Callie tucked in her daughter comfortably in the blanket, earning another coo from her in response.

Amy walked over to them.

"I'm sure she and Rachel would be great friends," she told Callie.

"I agree," Callie replied, "didn't you bring Rachel with you?"

"Over here," Renzo says, carrying his little girl.

He brought Rachel near the baby.

She smiled brightly at the sight of the child.

The baby smiled back.

Suddenly the door slammed open. A gust of cold wind blew in, and the flames of the candles went out.

The baby started crying loudly in Callie's arms, and so did Amy's young daughter.

In the doorway stood a dark figure, and behind him were a few more people.

Chris stood in front of his wife and his new baby while the others prepared their weapons.

Amy and Renzo put their child in the safest corner of the room.

The figure looked at them with a dark, confident smile.

"Alex Reynon," Chris muttered.

Muerte Eterna is another royal gang in the kingdom of Adelmo.

That gang matched the strength of Corazones y Espiritus.

The difference? Muerte Eterna shows less mercy than Corazones y Espiritus.

From the name itself, Muerte Eterna already meant **Eternal Death** in Spanish.

Whereas Corazones y Espiritus meant **Hearts and Spirits** in the same language.

Both gangs were deadly and both of them had a strong rivalry since the generation of their great-great-great-grandparents.

Alex stepped towards him. Once he was close enough, he spoke, "What a day it is today, hmm, Chris?"

Looking behind his enemy, he added, "And you have your little baby too, now isn't that nice? Would've been mine if you hadn't swept Callista off her feet."

"I was never yours, Alex!" Callie hissed, "You have Jessica now and I never loved you either!"

Alex began to walk towards her, but Chris stopped him before he could get any closer.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." he snarled.

But Alex just walked past him anyway.

His gaze darted over to the baby in Callie's arms.

"So this is the Gangster Princess?" he asks incredulously, "I'm surprised you gave a suitable _weak_ target for my son."

"T-Target?!" everyone else except Chris exclaimed.

"Well yeah, I believe His Majesty here hasn't told any of you yet?" Alex asks, acting more surprised than they are, "Do tell, Chris. Spill the beans."

Callie looked at her husband in confusion. "Chris, what is he talking about?"

Chris stared blankly at the ground.

Alex rolled his eyes, "You tell or I tell?"

"...yes, it's true, my daughter is a target and fighter," Chris grumbled, "to fulfill the deal made by our ancestors one hundred and seventeen years ago, Alex's son, the Gangster Prince, is supposed to kill my daughter or she kills the Gangster Prince."

Gasps echoed through the room.

The sound of the baby crying filled the air.

Callie forced herself to stand up, grabbing Chris' arm and yelled, "What were you thinking?! I thought the deal was nulled!"

Chris was about to reply, but Alex cut him off, "About that, it seems like I have the power to bring it back. And don't worry Callie, my son is just five months older than your little princess. When they're eighteen, the war will begin!"

He paused to look at the baby's labored breathing state then added, "That is, if your daughter is still alive by then."

Everyone turned to the baby, who was crying desperately. Her breaths were being shortened and her chest was heaving up and down rapidly.

"Somebody get her to the Emergency Room!" Kaiden orders.

\---

_Dilated Cardiomyopathy._

The guests have left right after the baby was sent to the emergency room.

There she was diagnosed with a heart condition.

Dilated Cardiomyopathy.

A condition where the heart muscle near the ventricles thickens, making it hard for the person to breathe.

It is usually triggered by stress, high blood pressure, or extreme emotions.

The baby was now fast asleep, snuggling close to her mother's arms.

Callie had her arms wrapped around her daughter protectively.

She glared at Chris, who was looking down in shame.

"You promised not to put our baby in danger," she told him shakily, "you promised not to let her be involved in the gang and let her do her duties as the princess of this kingdom."

"There are some things that even I can't handle," Chris replied, "I never wanted our baby to be put into danger, but I had no choice!"

He looked at Callie, who was still cross with him.

He sighs as he added, "It's either our baby kills Alex's son or Alex kills all of us."

"A-And if our baby dies?" Callie asks.

Chris couldn't respond to her question.

"Chris, if our daughter dies, then what?!" she demanded, her voice cracking at the end.

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Chris yelled.

"Our baby is _weak_ , Chris!" Callie shot back, "She has Dilated Cardiomyopathy and it's not a joke! Even a single threat could kill her!"

Their baby's crying put them into silence.

Callie held her baby even tighter, whispering soothing words to her.

"She won't die," Chris spoke gravely, "not in the hands of Muerte Eterna."

"Then don't let it happen," Callie said, "Alex's son is five months older than our child. How are we going to top that?"

"I could train her at an early age," Chris replied, turning to his daughter, "she could learn fast, I just know it."

Callie looked at the baby in her arms. Their daughter. The Gangster Princess.

"Besides," Chris added, "no one has ever seen how I train my own daughter yet. Everything I've shown the soldiers are just one-eighth of the training I'll give this child..."

"Are you sure..?"

He nodded, despite his hesitation. He didn't want to let his wife know that there was still a chance for him to fail.

Neither was he ready to face the reality that his daughter had a high chance of losing.

Just then, Renzo enters the room.

"Your Majesties, it is time for presenting Her Highness, Princess Kate, to the kingdom," he announces before leaving.

Chris glances at Callie, waiting for her approval. She shrugs before nodding. "You heard the man, Chris. Let's show the rest of Achiara their new princess."

\---

Alex parked his car in the space allotted for him at the back of the castle.

He got out and entered using the back door.

"Well someone came home late..."

He glanced up to see his wife, Jessica, looking at him worriedly.

She was holding their five-month old son in her arms.

"Jess, you're here..." Alex says, his voice trailing off.

"And so is your son," Jessica replied, walking closer to him, "don't you wanna say 'hi'?"

Alex looked from Jessica to their son, Josh.

"I thought you didn't want him to be here in the gang...not even near it..." he says.

Jessica looked at her son, "He's still the prince of Adelmo, Alex. He has a duty here..."

"And I've considered that Josh would be safer here with you," she finished.

Their son cooed at his father.

Alex ruffled his child's hair, earning a small chuckle from him.

"I know that someday you'll be a great prince," he tells his son, "you will be the best ruler of all of Herewood."

Josh squirmed in Jessica's arms, while his mother tried to keep him in place.

"Alex, promise me one thing," she says softly, "I don't want our son to grow into a monster. I don't want him to be the type of prince who's purely cruel and coldhearted."

"I promise, Jess," he tells her, "because you have a point as well. We need a prince whom the public believes would never do such illegal actions."

Though that wasn't really what Jessica had in mind, she just sighs and says, "Well, if that's how you'll do it. Just...don't forget that he's our son. He's still a human being with emotions."

"..."

Alex didn't respond, and he never really did confirm to her how he'd raise Josh.

Right now, the only important thing was for his son to win this war.

Because knowing Chris, he will for sure make his daughter win.


End file.
